deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghirahim vs. Goro Akechi
WARNING: the following page provides spoilers for Skyward Sword and Persona 5. Late game spoilers. Only proceed if you either have finished each, or you don't care about spoilers for either game. '' Gorohim.png|SuperSaiyan2Link '' Wiz: Among the many fighting styles, there is always a peculiar personality behind each style. Whether it be steely courage, or extreme arrogance. Boomstick: Or even a massive case of an inferiority complex. Now, we've got, in one corner, the white-clad high schooler, wielding a blade, Goro Akechi. Wiz: And in the other corner, the white-clade Demon Prince Lord, wielding a blade, Ghirahim. Boomstick: We're here to analyze their skills, weapons, and armory, to see who could win, a death battle. Who do you think will win? Ghirahim Goro Akechi Ghirahim Wiz: Not everyone has the luxury of being a servant to evil. Some are born tools, or rather, weapons, to evil. Though, despite his status, he still proves to be a dangerous individual of his own. Boomstick: Of course, we're talking about the Demon Lord, Ghirahim. Wiz: Once upon a time, demons ruled over the surface world, all in search of the legendary Triforce. However, the ruler of those demons was imprisoned, though the vessel of the goddess was forced into a deep slumber to keep him trapped. Boomstick: Luckily, for the side of evil, that king's weapon had sentience, and thus, was able to act to free the Demon King. He's waited for the moment he could pluck the Godess' new vessel from the sky, so he could offer her up to the Demon King to restore him. Wiz: Unfortunately for him, a certain Sheikah member and a certain pointy-eared guy stood in his way. So, Ghirahim tangled with Link, putting monster after monster between him and Zelda. Boomstick: Of course, he wouldn't be on here if he couldn't fight himself. Weaponry *Demise's Sword **Sabre **Dual Swords **Massive Sword *Knives *Magic Boomstick: He doesn't always use swords. Which probably leads to one of the most dangerous aspects of him. If his opponent gets too predictable, he'll catch someone's blade mid-swing, and, if his opponent can't pull the blade away fast enough, wrench it out of their grip. Wiz: Ghirahim creates various blades for combat. His go-to is a sabre, a curved dark blade. He features proficient swordplay with it, though he's seen deliberately holding himself back against Link. Boomstick: And, if that isn't enough, he can also bring out a second sword for some dual sword action! Wiz: When he takes off his gloves and shows off more of his splendor, that usually means he won't toy with you as much as before. That's when he pulls out the two swords. With the two, he becomes even more deadly in combat. He's seen using both swords to block attacks from more directions than with just one. Final Form *Steel Body **Impervious to attacks *One weak spot Wiz: When the going gets tough, Ghirahim has one more form up his sleeve. Boomstick: When he's done toying with his enemies, he loses the white flesh, and adopts a steel-y exterior. Wiz: With this flesh, he naturally resists any attack, only being pushed back by each blow. He's downright impervious in this stance! Boomstick: Almost. While he deflects most blows, if the jewel on his chest is struck, he becomes weakened. Too many hits, and he'll no longer be able to fight. Weaknesses *Pride *Arrogance *Gem on chest Wiz: Now, someone this powerful can't just keep his perfection hidden. Unfortunately, that's the policy Ghirahim follows. He loves showing off against his foes. Unfortunately, his showy nature has led to him making mistakes. Boomstick: He's commented on how he tried to limit himself to Link's level, but later notes that that was his only mistake. When the situation became dire and he needed to keep Link distracted, he took things more seriously. Goro Akechi Wiz: Could you imagine what it feels like to be born thinking you're a cursed child? Boomstick: Born a bastard child of a corrupt politician and some woman, Goro Akechi was born thinking he was a mistake. And from that realization came a deep hatred for the man that had him born in this horrible position. Wiz: Unfortunately, the man responsible for his hate was already far too powerful. He felt lost, until he discovered the mysterious Cognitive World, where he awakened his Persona. With the realization of his new power, and with the new knowledge of the Cognitive World, he set out on a plan. Boomstick: He tried to live his life to look like the most prestigious person, just so people would notice him. In the process, he became one of Shido's, his father, right hand men. Under this, he's tasked with infiltrating the cognition of anyone Shido desires, and using his strange powers to enact a Mental Shutdown, effectively killing them. Wiz: To help in his plan, he infiltrated the Phantom Thieves and worked against them from the inside. Though, to do so, he had to adopt another Persona. Weaponry *Persona **Robin Hood **Loki *Laser Sabre *Serrated Sword *Ray Gun *Silenced Pistol Boomstick: With this new Persona, called Robin Hood, he was able to learn skills with a more blessed affinity, wielded a silenced pistol, and a freaking lightsaber! Wiz: While donning Robin Hood, he dons a white outfit, and stats more built for magical attacks. Robin Hood, in particular, wields blessed, cursed, and almighty magic. Boomstick: With Loki, Akechi dons a black outfit, and is built for more physical attacks, capable of boosting his own stats for high damage attacks. Unfortunately, some of his buffs result in him dropping his defenses. Wiz: With Loki, Akechi prioritizes harming his enemies over his well being. He can greatly increase the physical damage he does, while reducing his defense. Weaknesses *Insanity *Debuffs self Wiz: Unfortunately, having a past like his, Akechi has not grown into a stable person. While he keeps stable for the most part, when the going gets tough, he begins to lose it. And when he loses it and dawns Loki, he gets sloppier in combat. He'll try to deal more damage, but leave himself more open to attacks. Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Somebody495